Love is Patient, Love is Kind (Except When It's Not)
by arinomamade
Summary: Nessun momento di esitazione, nessun cartello che indicasse questo è il punto di non ritorno, solo certezza e determinazione e ti amo.


Considerando la quantità di drammi in cui le due parole regnavano protagoniste, Masamune trovava che gli fossero sfuggite con incredibile facilità.

Nessun momento di esitazione, nessun cartello che indicasse _questo è il punto di non ritorno, _solo certezza e determinazione e _ti amo. _Impossibile ora giustificarle come gemiti confusi nel cuore della notte –non che lo fossero mai stati, ma era questo ciò che probabilmente Ritsu si era ripetuto per anni–, impossibile ora cancellarle, nonostante Onodera scuotesse la testa rifiutandosi di accettarle, di ricambiarle.

Certo, avrebbe potuto, forse dovuto, scegliere un modo più adeguato per dirglielo. Forse era stata l'adrenalina a spingere fuori la confessione, forse, se si fossero trovati davanti ad una cena a lume di candela, e Onodera l'avesse guardato con quell'espressione, quel misto di innocente ma incredibile ammirazione che poteva intonarsi così perfettamente solo con i suoi occhi verdi, le parole gli si sarebbero impigliate in gola e gli sarebbero serviti alcuni bicchieri di vino in più prima di riuscire a pronunciarle.

Ma ciò che era successo, era successo –esattamente in quel modo– ed ora erano lì, galleggiavano tra loro. La diga che aveva impedito a quel fiume di emozioni di travolgere Masamune negli ultimi dieci anni era stata rimossa, e così, improvvisamente, la sola idea di ignorare ancora, anche per un istante in più, quelle due parole, era diventata per lui impossibile. Voleva sussurrargliele ancora e ancora e ancora ... Se solo Ritsu avesse voluto, gli avrebbe promesso senza esitazioni di continuare fino a quando non avesse lasciato una qualche traccia su di lui, una testimonianza visibile dei suoi _ti amo_.

Era questo l'effetto che faceva ammettere davvero l'esistenza delle due parole fra te ed un'altra persona?L'aveva fatto una e una sola volta prima, ma era un ricordo così distante ed offuscato da dolore, tradimento, e confusione che c'erano momenti in cui si domandava se fosse effettivamente accaduto, se non se lo fosse semplicemente immaginato … Ma questo: il cuore così veloce che sembrava essere sul punto di prendere il volo, il respiro affannoso, il mondo intero che si scioglieva davanti ai suoi occhi per formare colori nuovi, suoni mai immaginati prima, una dimensione nel quale ogni sogno (o incubo) mai sognato diventava possibile.. Come poteva una persona NON dire ciò che provava, quando in cambio si riceveva questa sconfinata libertà?

Voleva dirglielo di nuovo, proprio adesso. Voleva Onodera sdraiato sul suo divano, o in piedi in mezzo al soggiorno, o ingarbugliato nelle sue lenzuola, o in un posto qualunque, in qualunque posto, e voleva mormorarlo ancora e ancora, lungo ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Non c'era da meravigliarsi che non fosse stato in grado di nasconderlo a Masamune quel giorno nella biblioteca. _Merda, _ non poteva che ammirarlo ancora di più adesso; non si era fermato a pensare, aveva lasciato che le emozioni lo travolgessero, e doveva essere stato bellissimo. Masamune era stato uno stronzo quella volta, ma Ritsu … Ritsu era stato innamorato.

Gli sembrava di avere le vertigini ora, sperava di non fare nulla di inappropriato in ufficio adesso che aveva imparato che sapore avesse _ti amo _sulle sue labbra. «Onodera —vai a fare cinque copie di questa per la riunione di questo pomeriggio, e ti amo.»«Onodera, hai già finito di compilare quei documenti?Ti amo.»«Onodera — mio Dio, hai un aspetto orribile. Ti amo.»

Questo poteva diventare un problema.

C'era solo.. parecchio da elaborare. Non aveva mai capito prima quanto fosse stato distrutto dalla perdita di così tante cose che aveva ritenuto costanti della sua vita: era figlio di suo padre, Ritsu lo amava incondizionatamente, e per quanto una giornata potesse andare male, non sarebbe mai stato completamente solo. Il tempo aveva corroso i ricordi fino a farli sembrare meno dolorosi di quanto non fossero stati sul momento, ma sentendo parlare Onodera di cose assurdamente banali, aveva improvvisamente realizzato che _oh merda_ quella poteva essere una delle tante chiacchierate che l'avevano cullato dieci anni prima — l'idea lo aveva investito come un autobus, facendolo volare all'indietro, fino a mandarlo a sbattere contro quelle giornate passate nella biblioteca della scuola.

Solo che ora era lui che continuava a mormorare il suo amore amore amore alla persona che pensava mai (più) avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita, quella persona che adesso era proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi. Ritsu era stato coraggioso, oh così coraggioso, e Masamune non lo era— come non era abbastanza onesto da aspettare che Onodera lo perdonasse e si innamorasse ancora una volta di lui. Non era così paziente.

Avrebbe preso quello che voleva, e mostrato a Ritsu ciò che si stava perdendo ignorandolo, perché gli faceva troppo male stare a guardare da lontano, sperando, volendo, aspettando con nessuna certezza che Ritsu sarebbe mai tornato da lui.

Aveva continuato a ripetere a se stesso che era perfettamente in grado di aspettare che Onodera ammettesse, ad alta voce, a Masamune, che, una volta lasciatosi il loro "qualcosa" alle spalle, si era sentito anche lui come se non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di trovare un altro posto a cui sarebbe voluto appartenere. La realtà, però, era che nel frattempo aveva _bisogno _di qualcosa. Aveva bisogno di _qualcosa_.

Per questo all'inizio aveva pensato che baciare sarebbe stato abbastanza, ma no, aveva bisogno di toccare, di avere la certezza che Ritsu fosse proprio lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, che non sarebbe più svanito all'improvviso. Poi aveva pensato che toccare sarebbe stato abbastanza, ma no, aveva bisogno di essere toccato, di sapere che non era l'unico a sentire che, nonostante i silenzi assordanti, gli sguardi furtivi, le porte sbattute in faccia, le urla, solo ora il mondo sembrava finalmente riacquistare un senso.. che tre giorni ininterrotti passati in ufficio, e quindi i pasti saltati, le ore di sonno regalate a telefonate senza fine, i caffè —oh quanti caffè — dal gusto orribile, valevano ognuno dei venti minuti in cui erano in grado di sedersi vicini, le mani che si sfioravano, i respiri che lentamente andavano allineandosi, la sensazione che non ci fosse più nessun confine tra loro, nessuna certezza di dove l'esistenza di uno terminava per lasciare spazio a quella dell'altro ..

Aveva pensato che poter dire ad Onodera che lo amava sarebbe stato abbastanza, ma no, aveva bisogno di sentire la voce di Ritsu rispondergli.


End file.
